sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Kinsey
Appearance Clothing: Grace usually only wears a white tank top covered with a gold leather jacket, along with a pair of brown jeans and red flats. Hair Color: Grace's hair is a dark honey color. Hair Style: Grace more often than not keeps her hair medium length. Fur Color: Grace's fur is a shade of Timberwolf. Eye Color: Oxblood. Height: Three feet and ten inches. Weight: One hundred and forty-eight pounds. Grace's Family Caret: Grace's father who Grace had a falling out with after a disagreement about how to adapt to Mayak culture. Grace hasn't looked back and prefers living on her own. Joane: Grace's mother and the owner of a flower shop. The one thing Grace liked about living at home was working there, but she sadly doesn't have many memories of her mother seeing as she would spend more time with her brother than her. Eliot: Grace's twin brother and a so-called prodigy back home. Grace had a fierce rivalry with him and wanted to defeat him. Having never done so and her argument with her father caused Grace to leave to train. While Grace does miss her brother, she's sure he's better off without her. Relationships Friends: Troy, The owner of the dojo that Grace works at part-time. She is not sure about his methods but enjoys learning about Hartian martial arts. Vladimir, One of Grace's roommate at her apartment. The two tackle most of the chores and enjoy some casual conversation. And, Doreen, the other roommate of Grace. She's quirky and loves talking. Grace was at first put off by her but has since grown to love her company. Rival: Eliot. Despite moving away, Grace still views him as her greatest rival and strives to beat him in a fight. Enemy: Lapis. A magician who once tried to force Grace to join her act. Grace challenged and beat her in a fight. Ever since, Lapis has approached Grace with the same offer, much to everyone's annoyance. Abilities Abilities: Grace is an amazing martial artist, having been taught by both her father and Troy in various arts. Her favorite being a martial art she created which combines acrobatics with pressure point striking. She is also a fairly talented writer, having written and published some well-known novels. Lastly, she is learning to play the piano after being suggested by Doreen. Special Ability: Grace has the potentially broken ability to take away part of someone's energy using her strikes and transfer it to herself. Weaknesses: Grace can't stand areas with high heat or cold. She also hates fruit of all kinds and has a habit of becoming uncontrollable when enraged. Home Planet Grace Eliot comes from the planet of Bralwa. A planet where the majority of citizens choose to hone their fighting talents as a career. Grace is the descendant of Bralwa's mythical warrior: Emma who founded the planet's captial and ruled as it's leader. Grace doesn't know if this is true, but strives to honor his legacy regardless. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral Category:Aliens